The Tower Dedicated to the Sun
.png |Bright Tagirihime|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Tagirihime|Floor Reward |Sunny Tagirihime|Amalgamation |Shrine Tagirihime|Amalgamation |Drum Major|Fantasy Archwitch |Arum|Archwitch |Ooinu|Amalgamation |Valkyrie Sweet Sake|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Dog Votive Tablet|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |New Year's Osechi|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Shrine Maiden Attire|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Amaterasu's Sacred Treasures|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Mirror Maiden (LR) Shard|Ranking Reward |Ooinu Shard (Yin)|Amalgamation Material |Ooinu Shard (Yang)|Amalgamation Material |Amakoyane|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Futodama|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 30% / 100% UP |Morphium|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on January 4th ー 11:59 on January 18th (JST). ■Details regarding the event The "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you proceed to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the more powerful bosses will appear and the better chance of obtaining extravagant rewards. New Quest will be added during the "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" event! Event Box Summon Tickets, Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests. Collect 8 Event Box Summon Tickets for completing daily quests and perform an 11-card Event Box Summon. ※Daily quests are available from 12:00 on January 4th to 23:59 January 11th. ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. The Fantasy Archwitch MAJOR has returned! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch ARUM will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch MAJOR will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ARUM and MAJOR cards possess a Skip skill that can be very helpful in winning battles during the "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" event. Use this opportunity to obtain and take advantage of these cards! ※ARUM and MAJOR can be obtained for maximizing its likability rating and as a reward for subjugating Archwitches! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating ARUM and MAJOR during this event. ■ About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR TAGIRIHIME, that can be obtained as a Floor Arrival reward and as a Rune Boss reward, is amalgamated with a material card, it will become the GUR TAGIRIHIME! In addition, if SACRED TREASURES material card, that can be obtained if ranked within 1000th, is amalgamated with GUR TAGIRIHIME, it will become the LR TAGIRIHIME! Plus, if MAIDEN ATTIRE material card, that can be obtained if ranked within 2000th, is amalgamated with GUR TAGIRIHIME, it will become the GUR TAGIRIHIME card that possesses with a second skill! ※Amalgamation will strengthen the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset after amalgamation. You can obtain the material cards as a Arrival Reward and/or Boss Reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Plus, if SWEET SAKE material card is amalgamated with either GUR AMAKOYANE, GUR FUTODAMA or GSR MORPHIUM, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill. ※UR AMAKOYANE, UR FUTODAMA and SR MORPHIUM can be obtained by performing summons. Valkyrie Crystal which can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" event. ---- ■ A powerful Rune Boss has appeared! A powerful Rune Boss OOINU will appear during the second half of the "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" event starting 12:00 on January 12th (JST)! OOINU has a tremendous power that surpasses the power of those Rune Bosses that appeared in previous tower events! It may be very difficult to defeat her, but you will earn various privileges once defeated! ■Conditions for OOINU's appearance 1. Rune Boss OOINU can only be encountered rarely in the Advanced and Extreme levels of the "The Tower Dedicated to the Sun" event. 2. 100000th floor or above must be reached in order for the Rune Boss to appear in the levels written above. ■About OOINU subjugation rewards When you defeat Rune Boss OOINU, * the number of Pass that can be obtained will greatly increase. * SHARD (YIN) and SHARD (YIN) cards can be obtained based on probability. * the number of Runes obtained is guaranteed to double. ※No Runes will be obtained for defeating OOINU when encountered during Rune Time Movement. If SHARD (YIN) and SHARD (YIN) that can be obtained by defeating OOINU are amalgamated, it will become UR OOINU which possess a powerful skill. ■New Card UR OOINU Doggie Gift Lv.10 (Max) * Unleash a single ally's skill / 25% chance *Activations: 3 Make sure not to miss this chance!! ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, the drop rate of the amalgamation material cards for TAGIRIHIME will become 2x when Rune Boss OOINU is defeated during this event! This is your chance to evolve TAGIRIHIME! Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.